


get your hands off of my star

by tsunderestorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Nyx doesn't want anyone else touching his boyfriend.





	get your hands off of my star

**Author's Note:**

> So, I looove nyxnoct and I hadn't written any yet BUT the kink meme prompt spoke to me so strongly and clearly that I had to write it. Written for and accessible on the kink mee [here](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3892.html?thread=5184564).

Nyx is used to a certain sort of crassness. It comes with the territory - being a soldier, he guesses. Or something. He's got a mouth that can make you cringe too, yeah - when he wants to. The cussing and the jokes and the dirty shit are nothing he hasn't heard; it happens on the way home from missions with the glaive, at the bars they hang out at on their days off, when he gets punishment duty at the gates. The guards there think they're elite when they're really mall cops with funny helmets and no sense of when to keep their mouths shut. Locker room talk, his superiors call it, completely natural. Yeah, okay.

The subject today is the prince. Noctis _. His_ prince, Nyx thinks before he shoves the thought away. He's trying not to be like that, dammit, and here he is acting all...possessive and shit.

“You think he's ever had dick before?” one of them asks, laughing as he turns to his buddy on the other side of the pillar they're stationed at.

“Oh man, I don't know. If he hasn't I'd love to be the one to pop that royal cherry, you know? Shiva’s tits, that'd be a treat.”

Nyx bristles. He doesn't like this kind of thing normally, the way these guys talk about anyone when they're not there. Women they fantasize about, guys (they say) they've been with. Really, the gate watch is boring but he swears these guys have never gotten laid in their lives for how much they talk about fucking what sounds like everyone they've ever seen. He's always lived by don't kiss and tell, both out of courtesy and out of necessity - run your mouth off to the wrong person and you're in deeper shit than you can dig your way out of.

He likes this kind of thing even less when it's his boyfriend they're talking about. Sure, no one knows and no one ever will, but _still._ That's his boyfriend they're talking about in their crude-ass way, his boyfriend that they're speculating as to the level of sexual prowess (high) and virgin status (not one) of, his boyfriend that his affection for makes his hands curl into fists hidden behind his back when he listens.

Nyx and Noctis had started out somewhere between friends and brothers (the king's idea - who better to train Noctis to warp than the kingdom’s resident expert?) and turned into fuck buddies and then on to what a writer might call lovers, which is kind of above fuck buddies because you snuggle up afterwards and fall asleep instead of putting your clothes back on and leaving. He's always sworn settling down isn't for him but he's learning to love the taste of _boyfriend_ on his tongue, mouth learning to form the word _love_ for someone who isn't a friend or his sister.

He settles for trying to ignore it. These idiots - their attention span is next to nothing, they'll move on. He focuses on the way the sun makes waves on the pavement, the glints off of the silver rims of the cars parked outside the Citadel. Small things.

The guards’ conversation interrupts him again.

“He'd probably jump so much with a dick in him, man...you seen him? Doubt he can take much with that tight little body. ‘ _Oh please, it's too much!’_ and all that. Fuck. _”_ Nyx swears the guy’s breathing heavy just from thinking about it and that's...man, that's just nasty.

_“_ Gods,” ugly, sweaty guard number two grunts. “If I could get at him just for a heartbeat I'd fold him like a dirty poster, get those skinny legs up over my shoulders and pound him until he forgets who he is. Dump a load or two in that, ya know?”

“Guys, come on.” Nyx says when it's finally too much to ignore. Easygoing, laughing as he does it even though it's piqued a little more anger in him than he's willing to own up to right now. “That's the crown prince, don't you think that's a little much?”

“You're telling me you wouldn't fuck the hottest piece of ass in Lucis? Ulric, that ain't like you.”

“I'm telling you that you should put as much effort into watching the gate as you do running your mouth, pal.”

\--

It's Thursday, so it's one of their nights. Nyx has been thrumming with energy since the afternoon, high on the knowledge of a night off so he can spend it wrapped up in the prince. He can already taste Noct's lips on his, the hot press of his tongue, feel the silky strands of his hair between his fingers, already appreciating the way his sighs sound like music.

Noct answers the door when Nyx knocks in a t-shirt and underwear, clearly taking advantage of the fact that Ignis isn't hanging around his place tonight and Nyx knows, really he does, that he should _have some discretion_ (fuck, he can hear it in that advisor’s voice in his head) but he can't help the way he pushes over the threshold and curls his arm around Noctis, catching him as he teeters off balance from Nyx's bulk pressing him into the wall beside his door.

“Hey, so Iggy didn't leave any food so you should prob-” Nyx _usually_ tries to make it a point to not interrupt royalty when they're talking but the way Noct's eyes widen in surprise before fluttering closed is honestly the cutest thing he's ever seen, the way he sinks into the kiss and slides his arms around Nyx's shoulders. Noct's fingers are playing at the collar of his shirt, teasing the back of his neck with tentative presses of his fingertips before curling into his hair, tugging on one of the braids tucked behind his ear and Nyx mirrors it, drags a hand off of the swell of Noct's perfect ass and up his back to fist in his hair, barking a laugh into his mouth when Noct grumbles at the way the style falls under his hand.

“Don't fuck anybody else,” he growls into Noct's ear when he tugs him back, forcing a breath between kisses. “Don't fuck anyone else when you've got the best there is right here, baby.”

Nyx is acting...weird. Not a bad weird, but weird. He guesses. He's always cocky and charming but tonight there's a ferocity to him, a desperation in his touch and a hunger in the press of his lips that makes Noct shiver, cold as ice down his spine and searing hit all at once. Exhilarating.

“I know we said this was just a casual thing,” Nyx breathes into his ear, voice like a hand between his legs already, and Noct is forced to contemplate how far they've come. How _not casual_ this is. “But baby, I don't wanna share you with another man. The hero doesn't share his love interest, right?”

Noct likes that, the way Nyx takes the nickname the glaive gave him as a taunt and makes it work for him, makes Noct's dick pulse at the idea of being _his_. “No, he doesn't,” he gasps at Nyx lowers his mouth to Noct's neck, stretching out the collar of another t-shirt in an effort to get lips on his skin, teeth sinking in.

“Heroes get exclusive prince privileges,” he mumbles as he sucks, making Noct's breath catch in his throat. He can _feel_ the bruise rising to the surface, can feel it hot and tender under Nyx's tongue and he wants more.

Nyx has his knee between Noct's legs, raising him so he's high on the wall, toes barely touching the ground. Noct purposefully wore as little clothes as possible - with Nyx's demanding schedule and Iggy and Gladio always around they aren't used to long stretches of time. With next to nothing it's easier to make quick work of it that way. Right now he's trying to understand how underwear can be so little and feel like so much between his dick and the muscle of Nyx's leg that he so desperately wants to grind against, how it can be so impossible to get the _one_ tiny thing of lube out of the pocket of Nyx's tight pants. Nyx groans into his neck when Noct's hand brushes over his cock straining against its confines, sucks in a breath and exhales an intense “ _fuck”_ when Noct brushes his knuckles up the line of it.

“Baby,” Nyx moans as Noct fumbles with the zipper of his pants, as he dives his little hand into his underwear already messy-slick with lube and squeezes his cock in his palm. “baby, that's good. You know just how to treat a guy, you sure I was your first?”

“Nyx, ah - shut _up_ ,” Noct _whines_ , moaning into it when Nyx fucks his tongue into his mouth and his finger pushing slick past his rim is a punishment and a reward, only one but it's enough to sate the gnawing feeling of _empty._ Nyx is on a mission, tugging Noct's boxer briefs this way and that, working them down his hips enough to get a good angle to finger fuck him and failing, sort of. It's good, though - the fabric tugs at his cock and balls, swollen and trapped beneath damp fabric and sensitive as all hell so he isn't complaining. Not really, not when Nyx's cock jumps in his palm, pulses a generous glob of precum onto his fingers.

“You talk too much.”

“Tell me something I don't know,” Nyx laughs with a wink, but he decides to let his body talk. He remembers the guard from earlier, remembers his slimy lips and his nasty words. _Pop that royal cherry_ , he thinks with a laugh. It's not like it's any of their business, but for what it's worth he took care of that months ago.

It isn't the first time they've fucked with Nyx barely undressed, but it's the first time he's bounced Noct on his dick in the entryway of his apartment, the prince's hands around his neck clutching at his hair, fingers running over the buzz of his scalp, scrambling. The first time they've fucked like _this,_ honest and frenzied and raw. Nyx didn't think he was a possessive guy, honest - but Noct's legs curled around him, the hot eager clutch of his body swallowing his dick inside make him want to change his tune.

He's always been carefree, always had his fun with no strings attached. He’s not one to make demands but with Noctis, gods, he wants him all to himself. Doesn't even want to entertain the thought of some random lowlife guard sticking it in, not even a glaive member or anyone else, not those newly-made Crownsguard guys of his.

Noct trembles when he's close to coming, sock-clad feet digging into Nyx's ass as his movements go shaky and erratic. He's cutest when he's on the cusp of it, cutest right before he loses it when he's fighting a losing battle not to tumble over that precipice, to let himself fall to pieces and be remade by Nyx's well-trained hands. Cutest when a subtle shift in position can make him cry out as the fat head of Nyx's cock nudges his prostate, when a hand around his cock makes him buck into the touch and nearly shout when he comes.

He doesn't want to think about anything the gate guard had said right when he's about to blow, but he can't help it. _Love to dump a load or two, would you?_ Nyx is almost laughing when he nuts, fucking up into Noct's limp, pliant body cradled in his arms. Good luck with that, pal.

Noct flops his head onto Nyx's shoulder, running his fingers across his chest through the hair he likes so much. “Wanna do this more often,” he says.

“What, steamy quickies that'd make your nanny Iggy cringe?” Nyx offers, lifting Noct - slowly, gently - up until his softening cock slips out of him as he whimpers. “Because I'm all for that.”

“Everything,” Noct says as he buries his face in Nyx's neck. “Wanna see you more often.”

_And that,_ Nyx thinks when he remembers he'll see sweaty guards numbers one and two again tomorrow, _is how the hero gets his prince._


End file.
